Paranoia Agent
Paranoia Agent was a Japanese anime that was released in Feburary 2, 2004. It was latter released in the USA on Adult Swim, due to network standards nudity, strong langauge and relgious references were censored. Censorship USA Censorship *Episode 1 #The scene that shows a image of girl on a internet porn site was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version the top was digitally lowered to cover her breasts. #The scene that shows nude woman was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version the gray loading bar on computer was digitally stopped at certain points. This was done so that you don't see below the nude woman's waist. *Episode 3 #The scene that shows Maria's nipples was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version her hair was digitally extended to cover her nipples. #The scene the shows Hauami in the shower was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version steam was digitally added. #The scene that shows Maria getting a photo taken with her client in was mirror was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version Maria's nipple was digitally removed from the photo. #The scene that shows Harumi in the shower was modified for the Adult Swim broadcast. In the Adult Swim version steam was digitally added to Harumi's shower scene, as a result you cannot longer see her butt. *Episode 4 #The scene where Maniwa says Shit! It would be easier if these incident's weren't related to each other." when he, Ikari, and Hirukawa are discussing the Lil' Slugger situation. The word "Shit" was muted. #The scene where Hirukawa says "You little shit!" after he tosses his shoe at Lil' Slugger. The word "shit" was muted. #The scene where Hirukawa says "Asshole! Dickhead!" when he stomps all over Lil' Slugger. The words "Asshole" and "Dickhead" were muted. *Episode 5 #The scene where the chief detective says "The only thing I want to get is a god damn statement from him!" The word "god" was muted. #"The scene where the chief detective says "We're running around in a god damn side show!" The word "god" was muted. *Episode 6 #The scene where Maniwa says "Goddammit! We should go back to the station and put him through another interrogation." when Ikari informs him that Kozuka is a copycat of Lil' Slugger after they leave the old woman's "cardboard condo". The word "Goddammit" was muted. *Episode 10 #The scene where Oda says "It's your job to run around like a goddamm dog so that things get done according to the schedule!". The word "goddamm" was muted. *Episode 13 #The scene where Keiichi says "The whole world is going to end because of a goddamn puppy!" when he and Tsukiko are running from the black ooze. The word "goddamn" was muted. UK Censorship *Episode 8 #The hanging scene was cut for a 18 certificate Where to find it uncensored The Japanese sub and the DVD/Blu Ray is uncensored. Category:Japan censorship Category:USA censorship Category:Anime Category:TV Category:Needs a image Category:Adult Swim